She Said
by TorchwoodOCD
Summary: Santana makes an advance on the new girl, unfortunately at this stage her feelings aren't reciprocated.  Inspired by Plan B - She Said.  Santana/OC


A/N - So this is set sometime after Sexy (assuming I've got the right episode, and I guess there is kinda of a tiny tiny spoiler for that episode), I think that its probably also set some time after Original Song and is undoutably not to canon, as I don't own Glee and doubt they're about to cast a young Kiera Knightly as my original character Joy...

...so yeah. But basically I reckon Santana deserves some lovin' I just don't think Brittany is the way to go cause she is well too cute with Artie. Thus I invented, Joy.

* * *

Santana sat near the drumkit in the corner, keeping herself to herself and trying to block out the whispers that ran round the room like wildfire.

"What happened to Santana?"

"Have you seen the size of that blackeye?"

It seemed the Glee club was far too interested in Santana's black eye than the presence of a new member. Sat in the chair nearest the door, was a skinny girl with straight blonde hair imprisoned in a low ponytail; her arms were crossed and her eyes cast out a near by window. It wasn't until Mr Shue came through the door apologising for his lateness, something about a meeting with Principal Figgins, that Rachel Berry turned her attention away from analysing Finn and noticed the visitor in the chair. She tilted her head and screwed up her face in momentary confusion before sitting up tall and clearing her throat.

"Mr Shue?" she said, demanding his attention.

Mr Shue placed his satchel on the top of the grand piano and leaned back against it, closing his eyes briefly to prepare himself mental for what ever tirade of suggestions he was about to receive from Rachel. "Rachel" he said kindly.

"Who is the new girl?" Her tone no less demanding, she turned her head to look at the newcomer.

The rest of the Glee club, even Finn who had previous switched off to tune out Rachel, turned to look at the slight blonde. The blonde just stared back apparently not intimidated by the group checking her out.

"Glee club," Mr Shue began, "this is Joy. She's new to McKinley and she'll be joining us this week to see how she likes Glee club. So I'm hoping you'll all make her feel welcome and treat her like par t of the club."

Joy, rolled her eyes and returned to sulking out the window. Not another member of the Glee club moved.

"Right" said Mr Shue nervously, clapping his hands together in an attempt to provide both distraction from Joy and focus on the lesson. "I think perhap it would be good if we start by hearing Joy sing see what your voice is like" he said encouragingly.

Joy didn't remove her eyes from the window. "I'm not singing solo." she said bluntly.

"Santana," he said brightly, bringing the girl's attention back to the present, "why don't you sing a duet with Joy, you know, help bring her out of her shell."

Suddenly Joy was on her feet, rage in her eyes, "No way am I singing anything with HER."

Mr Shue looked confused, "ok" he said slowly, "usually in Glee club we all kinda sing with each other, we try to be open and friendly, and deal with our differences, perhaps if you have issues with Santana, perhaps you could sing about them? You know bring them to light, lots of things are much easier to deal with when they're out in the open."

"Issues!" Joy spat, and then she broke into song, fixing her stare on Mr Shue

_She said I love you Joy  
I love your soul  
She said i love you baby oh oh oh ohh_

Turning to address the group of slightly shocked Glee clubbers she continued,

_She said I love you more than words can say  
She said I love you bayayayayaybayyyy_

The drums kicked in and she turned to face Santana, emotion in every line as she remembered her parents housewarming party the night before.

_So i said, what you sayin girl it cant be right  
How can you be in love with me  
We only just met tonight_  
_So she said.. Joy i loved you from the start  
When i first heard love goes down  
Something started burning in my heart  
I said stop this crazy talk and leave right now and close the door  
She said but I love you Joy I love you so  
She said I love you baby oh oh oh oh  
She said I love you more than words can say  
She said I love you bayayayayby (yes you did)_

Santana wouldn't look at her, Joy turned her performance back to the very silent Glee Club as she remembered sitting in Prinicipal Figgins office begging him not to tell her parents.

_So now up in the courts  
Pleading my case from the witness box  
Telling the judge and jur-  
-y the same thing that I said to the cops  
on the day that I got arrested  
I'm innocent I protested  
She just feels rejected  
Had her heart broken by someone Shes obsessed with  
Cos she likes the sound of my music  
Which makes her a fan of my music  
Thats why love goes down makes her lose it  
Cos she cant seperate the man from the music  
and I'm saying all this in the stand  
as my girl cries tears from the galleries  
got bigger than I ever could have planned  
like that song by the Zutons Valerie_

Her rhythm is good, and even Rachel finds her self beating her head in time with the rap.

_So the jury dont look like their buying it  
and its making me nervous  
arms crossed screw faced like I'm trying it  
their eyes fixed on me like a murder's  
they wanna lock me up  
and throw away the key  
they wanna send me down_

_even though I told them she..._

Joy did a small walk around the round finishing to back the Glee club and look at Mr Shue directly

_She said I love you Joy  
I love your soul  
She said I love you baby oh oh oh oh _

Finishing the line with a quick glance and a nod at Santana

_(yes you did)_

_She said I love you more than words can sing  
She said I love you bayayayayby_

Leaving Mr Shue and walking slowly across to Santana, begging her to understand she almost spoke the last 4 lines.

_So I said why the hell you gotta treat me this way  
You dont know what love is  
You wouldnt do this if you did  
oh no no no noo  
mmmmmmm_

The room was silent. Santana burst into tears and fled.


End file.
